Hostage Negotiation for Dummies
by bearsrawesome
Summary: Hawaii 5-0 are called in to deal with a delicate hostage negotiation and Steve has to make the exchange in person. But things fall apart when Steve turns out to be the real target and is kidnapped right in front of the team. Will they be able to find him in time? SERIOUS Steve whump (like drills through wrists this is your fic) and a LOT of Danny angst. Plus some Steve/Catherine
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day for a hostage negotiation. The blistering hot sun was high in the brilliant, blue sky and in true Hawaiian style there wasn't a single cloud for miles. Steve took a deep, clear breath ignoring the humid air and feeling a smile lick at his lips as a gentle, cool breeze made the leaves rustle around him. His shirt was surprisingly dry despite the boiling heat and the pure, white colour contrasted with his bronze, tanned skin. Steve slipped his hands from the pockets of his loose beige trousers, handing his smooth phone from his pocket and placing it in his partner's outstretched hand. Danny looked like he was sweltering in his familiar shirt, the sleeves crudely rolled up and his top button undone to reveal a slightly sunburnt chest. Beads of sweat rolled down the detective's flushed face as he placed Steve's phone in his own pocket and exchanged a black, heavy duffel bag in its place. Steve shouldered the bag, flashing Danny a wry smile as his partner glared at him with an even more intense stare than the sun.

"Steven, you sure about this?" he asked simply, his eyes wide and pleading.

Steve chuckled softly, touched by his best friend's genuine concern and also amused by the worried look edged on his features. Danny had a tendency to blow everything out of proportion and be a pessimist no matter the silver lining; there was always some deep conspiracy in every action.

"It's fine Danno!" Steve reassured him, placing a firm hand on Danny's shoulder "All I have to do is walk over there, give him the money and take the hostage; plain and simple. Plus I have you, Chin and Kono backing me up in the trees."

Danny frowned and bit his lip nervously "How do we know he won't just shoot you and the hostage as soon as you make the trade?"

Steve flashed him his most confident, winning smile "Because you won't let him, now stop pulling _your_ aneurism face, they'll be here any minute."

There was an awkward silence as Danny conceded unhappily and Steve's hand brushed against his belt, his heart longing to feel the calming familiarity of his gun at his hip. Noticing the uncomfortable flicker across his friends face, the New Jersey detective fiddled with the badge at his own waist.

"Feels weird not having Super SEAL's best friend at your side doesn't it?" he muttered jokily, pointing to the Commander's hand.

Realising what he was doing, Steve snatched his hand back and rubbed the rough, one-day stubble on his chin.

"Uhhh yeah, I feel a bit…I dunno…naked without it. That gun has gotten me through a lot of scrapes."

Danny smiled genuinely; catching his friend's eyes "That gun had gotten both of u through a lot of tough scrapes."

A roar interrupted the relaxed atmosphere and dust rose from the dusty, dirt path as a car tore up the hillside towards the group. Chin revealed himself from one of the bushes and motioned for Danny to take cover. With a final brotherly hand shake, Danny turned and jogged into the brush, crouching down beside Kono who hid in the line of shrubs opposite Chin.

Steve watched him leave with a mixture of dread and relief, glad that he was relatively out of the firing line and anxious that he was now alone, unarmed, about to face a bunch of ruthless kidnappers. The red sedan gave to a sharp halt a few metres away, the men inside dressed in thick, black balaclavas. Raising his hands above his head, Steve approached the car as one of the men slid out cautiously, gun aimed at the SEAL's head. Steve could practically feel the nervousness radiating off Danny from his hiding space and for a split second Steve was afraid everyone could sense it too; but dismissed it as just a slight uncertainty. This kind of situation was unusual, especially for a task force like 5-0 but this case was far from normal. For one the Governor had refused to tell them who the hostage actually was-other than the obvious that they were very important to the government- and 5-0 had only been given the details of the exchange and authorised unlimited resources for the entire team. And by authorised, it meant they were at complete liberty to organise an air strike, ride into dodge on a tank and fire bazookas if it got the mysterious abductee back safe and unharmed; anything short of a nuclear explosion was permitted after just a phone call, no questions asked. So needless to say whoever this person was, they were very important and that was why the Governor Steve McGarrett had insisted he do the trade himself.

The lone kidnapper gestured for Steve to follow him, scanning the surrounding area suspiciously as he moved aside for Steve to walk in front of him, hands still high above his head. With a slight hesitation, Steve sucked in a deep breath of the hot, muggy air and slowly shuffled toward the trunk of the red car; the man's gun pressed painfully into his back. Steve stopped and allowed the man to give him a thorough search, his hands patting down his muscles firmly. Satisfied the gun man lowered the gun slightly and stepped a little further back, wary of Steve.

"Hand me the money." His gruff voice ordered, his black eyes narrowed through the holes in the mask.

Steve allowed the hefty bag to slide from his shoulder and held it toward the gunman with one outstretched arm, the other still above his head. The other man nodded his head as the back door of the Sedan opened and another man briefly hopped out, striding toward the pair.

"Toss it to my partner there."

The partner opened his arms as Steve chucked the money bag accurately into his open arms. There were a few moments of almost complete silence-save the birds calling in the trees-as the man zipped open the bag and checked the contents. With a sharp nod, the other man finished, hurling the bag into the back seat, before turning back round.

Relieved he still hadn't been shot, Steve gradually lowered to his sides. When the men didn't react or threaten him he placed his hands confidently on his hips.

"You have the money, now complete the deal and give us the hostage."

The men glanced between each other before the second partner walked around Steve to the opposite side-blocking any hope of escape-and unlocked the trunk with a loud, clear click. The metal top was forced upwards to reveal a prone figure cramped inside the small compartment, bound tightly with zip-ties and a bag slipped over their head. The man heaved the hostage out with a grunt and shook him roughly and the mysterious man cried out in pain as he stumbled and almost hit the floor. Steve slipped a picture from his pocket and gently pulled up the sleeve of the hostage, comparing the tattoos until he was satisfied they matched.

Steve smiled lightly "Thanks then."

But before he could turn to leave the original kidnapper suddenly approached him, till they were but a few inches apart.

"No Commander McGarrett, you're not going anywhere."

Steve froze, shocked by the sudden change and opened his mouth to protest but was silence as the hostage was jostled menacingly and the kidnapper continued.

"Move, speak, do anything to warn your team in the trees and I kill this man."

The masked man pulled his own phone from his pocket and flashed the screen at him. Steve staggered back in surprise as the pictures of Rachael and Grace bound and gagged stared back at him, their faces streaked with fearful tears. For a second his breath hitched and his confident façade faltered but he caught himself, determined not to let on to the others what was so terribly wrong.

"Now Commander, not only do I have your partners family, I also have snipers on the hilltops above your friends." he pointed around at the landscape "The last thing Detective Williams will see is his daughter and ex-wife's dead bodies before he too dies. Unless of course you do exactly what I say."

Steve ground his teeth and tried to remember his training, barely keeping his face an emotionless mask. His hands balled into fists in fury but he didn't need long to decide and nodded his head in submission.

"Right then. As agreed we release our hostage to your friends whilst you climb into that trunk and we drive off into the wind." he said it so casually that Steve felt literal shivers run up his spine.

"Not unless you get in totally voluntarily then we push away our guest and take off before Officer Kalakaua and her cousin can even get a clear shot."

Steve bit him bottom lip as he glanced at the small, dirty trunk then back to the armed man. He nodded and the second partner chuckled, moving forward and slipping thick plastic zip ties over his wrists and tightening them to an agonising level so that they cut savagely into his wrists. Wincing, Steve managed a glimpse at Danny's hiding space, imagining the confused and horrified look on his best friend's face and prayed he wouldn't do something stupid. Content that the SEAL couldn't break his restraints the other kidnapper guided him to the trunk and patted the edge enthusiastically. Steve allowed his captor to roll him inside and the pressure on his muscles as he was forced into the cramped space was uncomfortable to say the least. He was vaguely aware of voices crying his name as the lid slammed down above him and the compartment was suddenly robbed of light. The darkness was almost suffocating as the familiar sound of gunshots ricocheting off metal and the booming clanging deafened him. Steve curled into himself as the engine rumbled in response and the wheels span, the car lurching forward and bouncing on the rocky, dirt road as they took off; leaving his friends-his family-behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for such massive support! Honestly I am that sad and obsessed that last chapter was actually a dream I had a couple of days ago, and I actually thought I was watching Hawaii 5-0 so it was pretty good. Struggling to remember every minute detail but I can tell you it was good! Anyway thanks again woke up after the first day of posting to find 29 new emails in my inbox all favourites, follows and reviews! So happy and a new record! Never shared my stories with anyone before and I truly appreciate all the feedback and praise everyone sends me! Morgan xxx**

_Steve curled into himself as the engine rumbled in response and the wheels span, the car lurching forward and bouncing on the rocky, dirt road as they took off; leaving his friends-his family-behind._

Danny watched in horror as Steve climbed into the trunk of the Red Sedan, crunching up as he was forced into the small compartment. What the hell was he doing?! Exploding through his hiding spot, Danny surged forward, aiming for the kidnappers ahead of him. Before he could get a clear shot off, the hostage was thrown forward into his line of fire and the kidnappers jumped into the van, the wheels already spinning wildly. Chin had emerged from his cover, sprinting to the hostage and pulling him aside as Kono began firing her large rifle at the vehicle racing away; the bullets pinging off the metal surface with a spark. Danny ran to her, pushing the rifle down so that it was aiming at the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?! You might hit Steve!" Danny screamed at her, stepping forward and firing at the Sedan's tires as they threw up dust and gravel.

The ground sprayed up as Danny's bullets impacted with the dry, baked earth but the Sedan was surprisingly fast and it swerved round a corner, disappearing from sight and moving out of range. Danny swore loudly, still sprinting after the Sedan, adrenaline pumping through his veins and his shirt moist with sweat. Chin was yelling his name as Danny collapsed to his knees in both exhaustion and defeat as he watched the dust clouds settled once again. His knee was aching continuously but Danny ignored it, letting his shoulders slump weakly as he fought back a cascade of emotion like a tsunami wave toppling down upon him. Now was not the time to lose it. Steve needed him.

With a sign, the New Jersey detective forced himself to his feet, trying to alienate himself from his emotions and hooking the gun back over his shoulder. Rubbing the single tear rolling down his cheek away with the back of his hand, Danny looked up at the clear, sunny sky and tried to get a grip, tightening his facial muscles into a brave face. Already he could hear the sirens of the approaching HPD squad cars and the whining of an ambulance echoed around the hills. Danny turned back to Chin, walking over with a slight painful limp, sliding a phone from his pocket. Chin stared at him sympathetically, glancing back at Kono who was trying to convince the hostage to keep the bag over his head so that they couldn't identify him whilst trying to console the terrified man. Danny's façade faltered as he realised he held Steve's phone in his sweaty palm and Chin placed a firm hand on his shoulder in a consoling manor.

"We'll find him Danny. Whatever just happened we'll get to the bottom of it and help Steve, but you need to stay with me." Chin whispered, his voice calming "I've called the helicopter we had on standby and HPD are already checking all the cameras in the area, we'll catch them."

Danny nodded weakly allowing Chin to slip the heavy phone from his grasp and lead him away from the chaos as officers flooded the area, cordoning off the zone. When they finally reached the Camaro all Danny could do was sit heavily on the silver hood, Chin gazing at him in concern as he turned away, rushing over to Duke to discuss the events that had just transpired. There was a vibration in his trouser pocket and Danny slowly pulled his own buzzing phone from his pocket. It was the Governor. With a sigh, Danny raised the phone to his ear and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

"Williams." Danny said hoarsely, disappointed in how weak he sounded.

"Detective, was the case a success?"

Danny felt his heart stop for a second, unsure what the right answer would be. After all, they had successfully made the deal and now possessed the hostage, except….they now had Steve. Which brought him on to the next urgent question: why did they take Steve? They had the money, everything they wanted, even transport out of Hawaii but they still decided to kidnap the leader of Hawaii 5-0. For ransom? Blackmail? Back-up plan?

"Detective?"

Danny was thrown back into reality and hastily replied "Well yes…and no, sir. T-They took Steve."

The Governor sighed on the other end of the phone "So the deal was completed."

"What?!" Danny jumped up in astonishment, catching the attention of Chin and Duke who strode towards him cautiously "You mean you knew they would take Steve? He was part of the deal? That's why you asked him to make the deal personally!"

By now Chin and Duke were close enough to hear everything and they were both staring and Danny with a mutual look of awe.

"I apologise Detective but Commander McGarrett was an explicit part of the agreement and a lot rests on the safe return of the innocent hostage you just saved."

Danny was too shocked to speak and he swayed on his feet, sliding down the edge of the car and sitting down on the ground, his legs too weak to carry his own weight. This day was going from terrible to the worst day ever, fast and furious.

When the detective didn't reply the Governor continued his voice diplomatic.

"Commander McGarrett is an ex-SEAL and has more chances that the original hostage beside they promised he was not to come to any harm from them. 5-0 should have more than enough time to find the evidence and save the Commander."

"They might not hurt McGarrett but they might be taking him to give to someone else and they sure as hell didn't promise not to kill him!"

It hurt Danny to say the 'k-word' when referring to Steve but he was too furious to care as he leapt back to his feet with new found strength and flung open the car door. Chin took this as a cue to follow and rolled over the hood, jumping into the passenger seat as Danny flicked the ignition and floored the throttle as they tore off, the phone still against Danny's ears as he drove at a Steve's usual break neck speed .

"You better pray we find him, otherwise it wouldn't matter if you were the Governor or the President of the United States; I will not stop till you answer for what you've done."


	3. Chapter 3

"_You better pray we find him, otherwise it wouldn't matter if you were the Governor or the President of the United States; I will not stop till you answer for what you've done."_

Steve could swear he could feel every single stone on the road as he jarred his shoulder for the hundredth time. It was stiflingly hot in the tight space and Steve struggled to catch his breath making him feel even more nauseous and lightheaded. The car turned a corner again and Steve rolled slightly banging his arms up against the red, hot sides of the trunk, the fabric worn down to the metal beneath. It smelled of dried blood and old sweat and Steve was certain he wasn't the first person to occupy the small space. For once Steve cursed his muscled body and tall physique as he felt the ache of his cramped muscled. His knees were pressed against the top on the trunk and his neck was forced into an awkward angle that strained all the muscles in his back. Blood trickled down his arms where the restraints had cut into his skin and Steve kicked out in frustration, his foot clanging against the metal.

Suddenly they began to slow down, the old breaks squealing slightly and Steve prepared himself to move and began planning his attack strategy. The best option seemed to take down any immediate threats then run to safety. The ride had been to smooth for them to be off road and they hadn't been driving more than maybe a half hour, so they were still likely in an area with at least a few people. The car came to a gradual halt and Steve could hear doors slamming as he took a deep breath and pictured his training. Stay calm, wait for the ideal moment, then strike; fast and clean, no fuss.

The door clicked and suddenly the tiny compartment was flooded with light and Steve was left temporarily blinded as the kidnappers dragged him from the car and he sprawled onto tarmac, scraping his arms, unable to stop himself from falling. Steve blinked, feeling the stinging from his abrasions as he was heaved onto his feet still blinking away the spots. He glimpsed a typical road and a familiar line of houses before a bag was forcefully placed over his head and he was pulled away. The kidnappers were silent as they marched him up some steps and Steve heard a door opening and the coolness of an air conditioner on his skin. Something seemed too comfortable about his surroundings, even though he was unable to see anything; like he had been here before.

There was the sound of another door banging into the wall then he was forced to his knees, on a soft spongy carpet. Steve turned his head from side to side, trying to see any shapes through the fabric or at least unbalance it so he could see something. The scratchy material was sucked into his mouth every time Steve breathes and he was tired of continually spitting it out and being left with a sickening, foul taste in his mouth. Steve's ears pricked and he was drawn to a frightened whimper somewhere ahead of him.

"We brought McGarrett, now hand over the money." the kidnapper's rough voice barked beside him.

"Take off the bag." another deeper voice replied from somewhere across the room.

On cue, the bag was tugged off Steve's head and his heart leapt at the sight before him.

He was in Rachel's front room, the same white base colour walls and furniture spread around the room. Directly in front of him, Rachel and Grace were sat on the white leather sofa, gagged and bound with their hands behind their backs.

"Grace! Rach-"

Steve was silenced by a swift blow from the butt of a gun and his head whipped to the side. A metallic taste filled his mouth and he swallowed it, reminding himself he might stain the impeccable carpet when he almost spit it out. He inwardly chuckled, almost scalding himself for being so ridiculous before regaining control of himself and dispelling the dizziness. Grace screamed into the duct tape and Rachel was sobbing, tears streaking down her face. They looked relatively uninjured and for that Steve was grateful and so when he turned back he gave them a brief nod to signal he was okay before the other men-who were wearing plain, blank masks-continued.

"Silence Commander."

One of the men on the other side of the room came over, crouching down and sticking a large strip of sticky duct tape over his lips. Steve's muffled protest was ignored and the men continued their discussion as if he wasn't even there. Grace whimpered softly, leaning toward him with large, fearful eyes.

"Very good, you brought the product as instructed."

One of the masked men clicked his fingers almost impatiently. Another man appeared from the kitchen, carrying a large, black briefcase. They approached the other, flicking open a briefcase filled to the brim with neat stacks of money. Steve struggled and a firm hand dug into his shoulder to quieten him as the kidnappers quietly counted the money and relieved the briefcase from the masked man's grip.

With a satisfied smirk, the rough voiced kidnapper turned and said "Pleasure doing business with you, gentleman."

He turned to the Steve and nodded a grin visible through his balaclava. "Commander,"

The sudden sound of a gunshot surprised Steve and he flinched when he was sprayed with hot, crimson blood. The kidnapper crumpled into a heap on the floor, blood already soaking into the pure, clean carpet as two more gunshots filled the air and the other two kidnappers fell behind him, the grip on his shoulder loosening immediately. Grace closed her eyes and looked away but her mother just screamed harder into the gag and ended up getting a hard knock to the back of the head and she too hit the floor, unconscious. Grace squealed but Steve shook his head wearily and she instantly went quiet once again. The masked men snatched up the fallen briefcase and rushed over to Steve again, picking up the bag from the floor. Grace's eyes were wide and pleading but Steve flashed the little girl a pleading look.

_Please be quiet. I'll be fine. I love you._

Her look changed to one of more confidence as she understood the silent message.

_I love you too Uncle Steve. I'll be quiet, I promise. Danno will save us._

It was almost as if the two were having a conversation but they were cut off from one another as the bag was shoved over Steve's head once again and he was hauled onto his feet and rushed out the way he had come. Grace's wordless promise of Danny's intervention filled Steve with new strength and for a second his hopes soared, before he realised that Danny still had no clue what was going on or who the original kidnappers had been in the first place. Although now that he had the bodies, he may be able to identify them, but that still didn't explain who these 'buyers' were. Steve's thoughts were interrupted as they stepped out the front door and the masked men spoke again.

"The neighbours will have heard the shots. HPD will be here any second."

As if to answer the call, the faint screeching of sirens filled the neighbourhood as Steve was paraded outside and stashed into another, more spacious trunk. Steve's mind was filled with images of Grace as he tried to fight his attackers but all he received was a punch to the stomach for his troubles. Even a SEAL was pretty helpless blind and bound, not to mention the probable concussion as a result of his head injury; Steve's chances were slowly getting worse. The lid above him closed, the bag still on his head as he heard muffled voices outside.

"Did you leave the message for 5-0?"

A sinister chuckle replied "Yep. Now everyone knows the Yakuza's in town."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much everyone for the massive support you've shown my story. This is my first 5-0 fanfic and I was unsure whether everyone would agree or think that I was just being a typically cliché little fangirl. If there's anything specific you want to happen to Steve-within reason of course-or Danny then I'm happy to take any ideas you amazing guys have xxx Please keep reviewing I love reading every word you guys say; positive or negative.**

"_Did you leave the message for 5-0?"_

_A sinister chuckle replied "Yep. Now everyone knows the Yakuza's in town."_

The Camaro's tires screeched as Danny brought the car to an aggressive halt- that would have rivalled even Steve's- and jostled through the crowd outside his ex-wife's street, waving his badge around and yelling '5-0' every few seconds. The crowd parted obligingly and he and Chin ducked under the police tape, sprinting past officers, paramedics and CSI crews as they hunted for Grace and Rachel.

Danny had received the call about the attack a few minutes before they had arrived back at 5-0 HQ and his heart had been racing as fast as the car, as they hurried, sirens blaring to the scene. The information was vague and that only terrified Danny further when he just got some brief news of dead bodies and floored the accelerator. Chin actually seemed terrified by Danny's erratic driving, pressing himself back in his seat and clinging to the door tightly, though he made no vocal complaint. Now though Danny was consumed with worry for his beautiful daughter as he approached an ambulance that was parked just outside the house, in the centre of the chaos. Danny pushed through to see Grace sat on the edge of the ambulance, its back doors open wide, and a petite female officer in a blue uniform sat beside her. Grace had a blanket around her shoulders and they officer was holding the little girl's hand, whispering quietly to her in hushed tones as they approached. Spotting Danny, Grace straightened and leapt off the ambulance, barrelling into her father's arms as he rushed to meet her.

"Danno!" she cried happily, wrapping her slender arms around his neck as Danny lifted her into his arms, burying his face in her neck and holding her close to him.

He brushed his fingers through her hair, inhaling her sweet aroma and kissed her affectionately on the forehead, pressing her closer to his chest.

"Hey little monkey, are you okay?" he breathed, letting her lean back so she could speak to him.

Chin was now beside him, grinning with obvious relief and took it as his cue to leave, tapping Danny's shoulder and strolling into the house but Danny was too occupied with his daughter to notice as he hugged her tight again.

"I'm okay Danno. Mummy's okay too, the nice people in the ambulance are with her."

Danny beamed back at her, intoxicated with her presence. He slowly lowered her back onto the ambulance and sat down beside her, fingers intertwining with hers.

"That's good honey, I'll make sure we can see her soon okay?"

The little girl nodded and Danny noticed the paleness of her skin and the redness of her eyes; she had been crying.

"Can you tell me what happened, sweetie? It's just Daddy needs to know who did this to you so me, Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono can catch the bad men." Danny felt his tone was a little patronising but Grace seemed reassured by it and nodded slowly, fresh tears welling slightly in her eyes.

"I was getting ready for school when they walked in and threatened Mummy with guns; luckily Stan had Charles so he was ok. They tied us up in the living room and took pictures of us. Then we waited for ages, until they-"

She stopped suddenly, her tone changing from relatively calm to terrified and her eyes widened as she recalled.

"They had Uncle Steve, Danno. They hurt him and they took money…but the other masked men with us killed the other bad men holding Uncle Steve. He was covered in their blood. He wanted me to stay quiet and I did, even as they took him away and left that memory stick with me."

Danny didn't realise he was holding his breath till he felt a burning in his lungs and he wrapped his arm around Grace's shoulders bringing her in close.

"Uncle Steve was there? Was he okay? Did you see the men's faces? What memory stick?"

Grace looked startled and uncertain and Danny realised how unsettling his barrage of questions must be as he slid off the edge of the ambulance kneeling before her and crouching down, cupping her face in his large hands whilst stroking her cheek tenderly.

Finally she whispered "Uncle Steve was okay I think, they only hit him once…the men were all wearing these white masks, like the ones we wear in drama and this…"

She slipped a compact, black memory drive from the pocket of her light denim jeans and placed in firmly in Danny's hand.

"…is the memory stick they left."

Danny almost smiled as he examined the tiny stick more closely before slipping it into his own pocket and looking up at his daughter again.

"You did so well, monkey. Danno is so proud of you. Uncle Steve would be too." he said plainly, trying to disguise the emotion in his voice as he squeezed her smooth hand.

A paramedic emerged from the front of the ambulance, hesitating to interrupt the intimate moment before stepping anxiously forward.

"Sir, we need to take them to the hospital now, will you be accompanying us?"

Before the detective could mutter a word Grace said clearly "No."

Danny opened his mouth to protest but closed it as they young girl glared at him almost intimidatingly.

"You need to find Uncle Steve. Even SuperSEAL's need a little help sometimes, I'll look after Mummy." she said rather determinedly, her voice firm and commanding.

Danny couldn't help but chuckle softly as he nodded-thinking that his daughter had been spending way too much time with his stubborn best friend-before embracing his daughter one last time and planting a soppy kiss on her forehead, standing up and lifting her into the ambulance.

"I'll be there soon Monkey."

The paramedic placed a hand of the little girl's shoulder and gestured for her to sit down but Grace threw Danny one last glance.

"Find our SuperSEAL, Daddy."

The doors closed, her tanned face disappearing from sight as the sirens began to blare, and leaving Danny in the dust when the ambulance hurtled down the road, the metal gleaming in the sunlight.

"I will Monkey, I promise."

Danny whispered, before he sighed tiredly and followed Chin into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

"_I will Monkey, I promise." _

_Danny whispered, before he sighed tiredly and followed Chin into the house._

_**WARNING TORTURE OF MAIN CHARACTER, BE AWARE**_

Steve awoke with a start, his breathing heavy and ragged as he struggled to order his jumbled. His head felt like it was filled with wet, cotton wool and it took Steve a while to fully open his sticky eyes. He was strapped to a solid, cold metal table; a single powerful light hung suspended over him, illuminating the large table but leaving the rest of the room in complete darkness. A scare tactic; so he couldn't see his captor coming. Steve tested his restraints, the harsh, stiff leather digging into his already raw wrists and now bare ankles. The room was freezing, and Steve's felt his skin prickle at the sensation and noting he was suddenly barefoot. Steve tried to lift his head to scan his surroundings but felt the choking pressure of the band around his neck, restricting his movement.

"So you're awake." a familiar, sinister voice echoed from the impending shadows "I was starting to think that my men had injected too much sedative."

The blood rushed from Steve's face as he uttered the dreaded words.

"Wo Fat…"

The man himself emerged from the darkness to Steve's left, approaching the table with a sly smile.

"The one and only; long time no see, Commander."

Steve felt a sense of urgency rise in his gut as he pressed against his tight bonds once was not good. Visions of his time in North Korea came flooding back as Steve glared at the monster before him, putting all his rage and hate into that one look.

"What do you want from me? You know who Shelburne is, I can't help you anymore."

Wo Fat chuckled softly, clearly amused by the bitterness in Steve's voice; his shoes padding on the stone floor as he circled Steve like a shark. Steve-though he's never willingly admit it-felt utterly helpless as he battled uselessly in his confinement, truly frightened though fighting to stop from showing it. Wo Fat stopped pacing by Steve's head, planting his large hands on the smooth, silver table top, either side of Steve's face and leant in so they were inches apart and his hot breath burnt Steve's chilled skin.

"I didn't get to finish playing with you in Korea. I have to applaud your team though…surprisingly resourceful, not to mention resilient. I can't imagine how hard it must have been seeing you in the condition I left you in…even if I wasn't done."

Steve remained silent, narrowing his eyes but keeping his face lax and expressionless. He couldn't afford to show Wo Fat any weakness, otherwise Steve was done. Wo Fat just smirked, sensing Steve's unease as he strode confidently back into the blackness, returning a moment later with a laden, metal trolley, concealed beneath a thin, white sheet. Always a flare for the dramatic; it was like something out of a horror movie. The tall Asian man manoeuvred the cart so it was just within Steve's peripheral vision and he had to strain his neck to see.

"A little unoriginal for you, eh Wo Fat? Losing your creativity in your old age? Or do you need the tried and tested methods with me?" Steve humoured, his heart thumping in his throat as he tried to put as much force into his words as seemed physically possible.

"I know you were trained for this kind of thing," Wo Fat said, ignoring Steve's quips as he tugged the fabric off to reveal an assortment of glinting knives and other horrifying tools of torture.

Steve felt his heart leap in his chest as the proleptic images of pain flitted in his mind. _Where are you Danno? Could really use my best friend right about now; even if you do rant at me about getting into kidnapper's trunks for a good few hours, whilst we drink a couple of beers and watch TV._

"But trust me Commander…" Wo Fat continued, gently picking up a particularly sharp looking scalpel and examining it carefully as it glinted evilly in the bright light.

"…the agony you are about to experience is nothing that even the infamous Joe White could teach you."

Steve tried to shift away as Wo Fat leant over him, dragging the knife through the white, blood-speckled shirt, tearing the remaining fabric away to reveal his naked chest with a sickening ripping sound. Despite the chilling temperature, Steve felt a bead of anxious sweat roll down his brow as the knife hovered over the tanned skin of his abs. It lingered there for a heart-stopping second, then suddenly the blade descended, digging deep into his flesh and drawing a smooth straight line right across his stomach. Steve sucked in a tense breath-determined not to cry out-and grunting as he tried to bury the agony of the blade as it bit into him again and again; the savage strokes becoming longer each time. Although Steve couldn't look down and see because of the collar around his neck, he could feel the blood seeping from the wounds, coating Wo Fat's hands and turning them a warm crimson. The stinging turned to a ferocious, uncontrollable burning and soon Steve couldn't hold back his cries as Wo Fat crisscrossed the lines in a fascinating pattern. He carved carefully like an artist who was so proud of his artwork, occasionally stepping back slightly to admire his handiwork before adapting and improving it so it became more intricate, more beautiful. The world began to spin and colours merged-with pain or blood loss, Steve wasn't sure-and he welcomed the nauseating wave of darkness as it spread across his mind like a suffocating blanket, and overcame him.

**I feel terrible for doing this to Steve, I love him so much. Think Wo Fat should share his artwork with Danno and the team? Review and tell me what you think so far and any criticisms you have; I'm always striving to improve my writing. Thanks to everyone who's already reviewed, favourited and followed-you guys are the BEST! Any of you have some cool stuff you've written, I'm happy to read and review yours too xxx Morgan xxx**

**Thanks to: **

**AAAJS, Aloha Nui Loa, BabysisterMcGarrett2, Goldnugget9045, HonoluluGal, JollyJudy, JuNa-001, Kajtena, LeilaniMolakai, Mari McGarrett, , Pantherfan16, PrincessMialyn, Ranger11, RedChickadee, Rosiek79, Titine, , ghfan22222, lanteaddicted, maggiemcgarrett, meaghanvon, nacimynom, onetreehillfan17,shirik40, Amy'sDen, Arwen2712, Berenkloof3, BornToBeAWitch1989, CaroH, Cc1973, Cokie316, Crystal Marionette, D metevia, FicreaderT, Fifilla, Goldnugget9045, GreenEyes09, Irene Claire, Kilema, LeorioHeart, Nannyboo, PrincessMialyn, Sakura1688, alyce204, bubzchoc, cheggly, cindybelle61, csibug, cubye4, delphinerenee, earthling1970, goorob, highonscifi1, johnnygirl51, kimber1461, kymickeyfan717, lynnrxgal, magikmarker, mirs13, newt-s3, reuschysgirl, superfan15, tatys75**


	6. Chapter 6

_The world began to spin and colours merged-with pain or blood loss, Steve wasn't sure-and he welcomed the nauseating wave of darkness as it spread across his mind like a suffocating blanket, and overcame him._

The house had revealed nothing about Steve's location and although the team could now identify the original kidnappers they were still completely clueless as to the buyers. Max had done his thing-thankfully skipping all his useless ramblings-and now Danny and Chin were back at headquarters, bursting through the doors and startling a busy, stressed looking Kono. Danny clutched the memory stick in his hand, ignoring Kono's words of comfort and immediately thrusting the device into her hand.

"Put it in, I cannot risk my technology quirk today; not when Steve's life is at stake." his voice was low and sharp, trying to distance himself from the predicament and the threat of what could possibly be on that disk.

Kono just nodded briefly, sticking the memory stick into the main screen's USB port with a frown and watching the bar as the data loaded in giant leaps across the smooth surface. Danny crossed his arms expectantly and Chin stood just over his shoulder in an almost comforting, solid manor. Her fingers brushed the picture on the table onto the large screen the instant it came up to reveal a video file. With a tap it opened, paused at the start on an unmistakable face.

_Wo Fat…_

Danny snarled in disgust and visibly stiffened, his heart leaping in panic. If Wo Fat was involved…? Last time they had only just got Steve outta there in time, what if…?

Danny's frightened, spiralling thoughts were interrupted by a grounding hand on his shoulder as Chin saw him moment of indecisiveness. Thank God for people like Chin; Danny didn't know what he'd do without him. The entire car journey he had left Danny alone with his contemplations and it had been more helpful than any words anyone could ever say. Well, if Steve had said something then that would have been better, but he was the entire reason Danny was wound up so tight he felt like he could snap like an elastic band any minute.

"Play it." Danny choked out, his voice thick with emotion after noticing the questioning look in Kono's eye "I need to see it."

Obligingly, Kono tapped the screen and the image took a few seconds to render before filling into a full picture, turning her head to also watch.

"_Five-0, if you're watching this, it means that I have successfully kidnapped Commander McGarrett under your very noses. No doubt I couldn't have done it without my new friends in the Yakuza who decided that McGarrett was interfering a little too much in their plans."_

Danny shuddered, bile rising in his throat as he watched the monster smirk darkly, an evil twinkle in his eye.

"_So I thought I'd just let you know I am a little more prepared than last time and I will keep you involved in my sessions with the dear Commander. If all goes to plan you should be receiving my first transmission in a few hours. Enjoy…I know I will."_

The computer bleeped and the image disappeared, signalling the end of the footage but Danny continued to stare at Wo Fat's pixelated frozen face. For once Chin was completely silent, and his face was blank, eyes darkened in evident fury. Tears streaked down Kono's face and she brushed them away with the back of her hand and coughed awkwardly, removing the sinister face from the screen with a flick of her nimble fingers. Finally Kono spoke, lifting her head and staring into Danny's dull eyes.

"So what now?"

The hate in Danny spiked in that one sentence and he felt himself snap in anger.

"What do you mean 'what now'? Steve is probably being tortured right now by that psychopath! And what are we doing? Sitting here feeling sorry for our own backsides! Wo Fat threatened my Gracie, hurt Rachel and took my best friend! He is not getting away with this! We are going to save Steve or die trying!"

Danny was standing over her now, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath, his chest rising and falling with overexertion as he realised he was hyperventilating. He froze, seeing Kono's frightened face and put his head in his hands before running them through his greasy hair with a choking sob. The need to just curl up and cry was overpowering and the feeling was so unusual to Danny that he was almost afraid of it.

"_Keep it together Danny. You can do this."_

It was Steve's calming voice, echoing in his head with an annoying buzzing. He was literally going insane. Yep, he was definitely spending way too much time with Steve.

Somehow though, his best friend's annoying tone was grounding and Danny felt a new strength surge from within himself. He sighed, massaging his temples in an attempt to dispel with growing headache and tension in his muscles.

"Sorry Kono…I-I don't know what came over me."

Kono just nodded, briskly stumbling away, eyes wide and face deathly pale as she headed over to her office in silence. Danny cursed under his breath as she disappeared from view and was vaguely aware of Chin leaning in front of him with a knotted grimace.

"Danny…" Chin stopped, showing his uncertainty of what to say as he lowered his eyes to the ground and bowed his head.

"We're all worried about Steve, but we're gonna find him, brah." Chin finished quietly, as Danny felt his phone buzz indignantly in his pocket.

Danny bowed his head in acknowledgement before taking out his phone and sliding it open. It was a text from an unknown number. Frowning, Danny opened it, his face falling as he read the message and saw the picture.

_Day 1. WF_

It was Steve. He was strapped to a table which seemed to have hinges so now it was more like he was posed against a small, shining wall, his head hanging limply on his chest. But the most alarming thing was the marks on his torso. Deep, bleeding cuts that made elaborate and sophisticated swirling lines and patterns that were neatly and precisely carved were covering his tanned chest and stomach. Each abrasion seemed to vary in depth and length and they looked incredibly sore and painful. Blood dripped off Steve's body, creating a pool of blood spread across the floor. There was no order to the injuries, like an abstract painting across a tanned canvas that Wo Fat had personally created as his nauseating masterpiece using the ex-SEALS's skin.

The bile rose in Danny's throat and he just had time to reach a waste paper bin as his guts projected from his body. He knelt there for a good few minutes, dry heaving when his stomach was empty and Chin picked up his fallen phone and analysed the picture in equal horror, but managing to keep his breakfast inside. There was a clank as he dropped the phone on the table and began to analysing the image and tracing the number as if it were a normal case. But it wasn't. It was personal.

Danny sat back on his heels, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve as he inhaled deeply, noting the tears in his eyes as he tried to ignore the vile taste in his mouth.

This was not happening.

This could not be happening.

Danny rolled over and slumped over on the ground, staring at the ceiling.

_I'm sorry, Steve. I am so sorry._


	7. Chapter 7

**All your reviews have been amazing so far and I'm so happy that you guys like my chapters! Please keep reviewing because I save every one you guys send! I was really worried that you would think that my portrayal of the characters was really unrealistic but no one seems to be complaining about it! Anyway so my friend asked if she could be my 'agent' and I promised to dedicate a chapter to her-specifically a horrific whumpage one, so this is all her doing. However I do truly love Steve and hate being so horrible to him but…I can't help myself.**

_Danny rolled over and slumped over on the ground, staring at the ceiling._

_I'm sorry, Steve. I am so sorry._

Steve groaned as pain flared in his skin, dragging him back into unwelcoming consciousness. He was alone once more, though this time he was upright on the metal table, his wrists still bound to the table and his feet planted shakily on the concrete ground, the restraints tearing at his ankles as his weight forced his feet downwards. The agony was most intense across his abs and Steve moved gently as to subside the pain and examine the wounds.

The worst and deepest contusions had been stitched messily, the blood cleaned away with what smelt like some kind of alcohol, antiseptic mixture. It seemed like a botched job, but one that would still get the job done. There was an IV line strapped into his arm that stung slightly and out of the corner of his eye Steve could see a blood bag suspended from a thin metal pole. It was half empty and the crimson liquid slowly flowed down the plastic tube into his forearm.

_A blood transfusion._

Wo Fat had definitely done a number on him if he needed a blood transfusion. Steve searched his memory; a hazy picture of Wo Fat holding his phone up at the click of a camera shutter flitted in front of his eyelids. It seemed obvious what he was going to do with that picture. Send it to Danny and imagine his reaction. Even though Steve couldn't see himself, he could tell that he did not looked at his best right now and he half hoped that Danny didn't care, but he knew that wasn't true. If their roles were reversed Steve was sure that he would feel exactly the same way Danny did. But they weren't.

Steve choked back tears as he imagined Danny, Chin, Kono, Catherine and Gracie stood over his coffin, their heads bowed and eyes watery. He could practically see Jo White saluting solemnly and handing his carefully folded US flag over to Catherine with a dry smile and a few kind words. Then there would be a few hugs and sincere pleasantries before he would be gone and buried; just a picture in a frame, a memory of a forgotten era. No more Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett, Navy SEAL. Just a name on a headstone, in a graveyard, on an island in Hawaii. It was a suffocating thought and Steve struggled to submerge his feelings once again. He would not break so soon, so easily. This was what Wo Fat wanted and Steve certainly wasn't going to oblige, not without a sure as hell good fight.

Speaking of the devil, the door suddenly burst open and Wo Fat strode in a small smile on his face as he approached.

"You're awake. Good, no fun if you're not alert enough to comprehend the torment you're enduring. I sent a taster of my wrath to your partner. My sources tell me it was quite effective, had Detective Williams expelling his stomach contents into a waste bin like a sick dog. I wish I could've seen his face."

Steve glowered at him and spat in his face; Wo Fat just stepped back and dodged the globule of saliva before chuckling softly. The leather restraints rattled noisily as Steve struggled angrily but it was in vain as they refused to even loosen.

"Of course, that was just the beginning. I'm certain next time I may be able to get evidence of his reaction to share with you, I mean he is your partner after all; it would be nice if you both knew how each other were doing."

Steve coughed feebly "Are Grace and Rachel okay?"

Wo Fat hesitated for a second, his eyes shifting around the room as he decided how to answer.

"Last I heard Mrs Edwards had a minor concussion and was under observation in hospital and Miss Williams was under police protection along with her Stepfather and little Charles."

Steve could tell from his tone the reply was honest and nodded almost appreciatively. Wo Fat stepped forward and pushed on the right corner of the table above Steve's head so that it slowly moved downwards so it was once again parallel with the floor and Steve was facing the ceiling. The Asian man then yanked out the IV line and Steve flinched as his skin ripped swiftly in the abrupt, unexpected movement.

Once again, Wo Fat reached into the blackness and tugged the cart from the shadows. He took something from the top shelf that looked like a gun and Steve furrowed his brow, confused as to after all the effort Wo Fat would kill him after one day of-dare he say it-pretty basic, pathetic torture techniques. The monster span around, clicking a metal screw into the top of the device with a sinister smile before flicking the switch and testing the whirring tool.

_It was a drill._

Steve froze in fear and he held his breath for a long time as Wo Fat stood above him, marvelling at the electric machine.

"I always thought this was a little barbaric but…well it seems like a very painful method. Never tried it before anyway, could be a fun experiment."

Steve closed his eyes as the tool turned on and descended the swirling screw bit piercing his skin and drilling through his skin on the back of his arm just below his wrist.

_He was aiming to drill between the bone._

The blood pumped harder through Steve's body harder and faster as he screamed and screamed until his throat was raw and hoarse and he could yell no more and his throat constricted.

All Steve could think about was his team waiting for him, completely unaware that Steve was for once really realising he wasn't invincible. He could die.

_And he was happy about it._


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been doing exams and then bam! Right in the middle of a Maths exam I have a mind blowing idea for another fanfiction although I decided not to post the first two chapters in case it gets as amazingly popular as this one and I get flooded with complaints at how slow I am at updating. Only a few more weeks to the summer so I should have a long time to write but I will warn you guys in advance I may be gone for ages then suddenly do a mass posting spree where you get a load of chapters, but it depends on what happens. You're reviews are fabulous as always and I'd like to say to those who said they felt 'sick' that they were enjoying this, imagine how sick I must be to write and dream these things. Anyway keep reviewing and I know there are some inconsistencies about things like 'Steve would surely bleed to death' and other little nit-picky things you obsessional fans -(NOT a criticism! I am one and do the same thing to everyone else!)- but please try and imagine around it because I swear if Hawaii 5 0 was more realistic Steve would have died a LONG time ago.**

_All Steve could think about was his team waiting for him, completely unaware that Steve was for once really realising he wasn't invincible. He could die._

_And he was happy about it._

It had been hours since the message from Wo Fat had come through but Danny could still taste the bitterness in his mouth. After that little escapade with the waste bin, Chin had sent him out with strict instructions to go see Grace and Rachel then get some serious rest. Seeing Grace made Danny feel a tiny step closer to normalcy however Rachel was still in a traumatic state from the taxing ordeal and brought everything down harder. Danny had almost thrown up again and had forced himself to swallow the acidic bile in case he petrified Grace. Despite everything, Stan was surprisingly supportive, genuinely wishing Danny luck and saying he hoped they found Steve soon.

_Steve._

Steve was all Grace could really talk about when Danny got there. She was so rattled up about it and it almost broke Danny's heart to see the look on her face when he told her he was still missing. Danny had coerced himself into keeping positive and optimistic, though he had faltered when he completely accidently referred to Steve in the past tense which Grace promptly picked up on and scolded him for. Though Stan sternly told her off Danny was actually proudly reassured by Gracie's mini 'rant' and he suddenly knew what it was like when he ranted at Steve about everything. In a way on was refreshing.

Now though he was sat in his office staring at the post mortems of the past kidnappers and then at the vague description Fong had managed to analyse from the picture and video. But there was nothing that sparked Danny's imagination and he slammed his hand on the desk in frustration and just held back a savage scream of despair. When he looked up Chin and Kono were staring at him almost fearfully and Danny's face flushed and he sheepishly avoided the disconcerting gaze as he rested his forehead on the table with a bang. He felt so totally useless right now. He had spent hours chasing leads, running down every dead, damn alley and interviewing countless suspects and sources and at the end of all of that he had…nothing. Danny was starting to wonder whether he should go visit the crime scenes all over again in case he missed something when he spotted a slender figure flutter past the window.

Instantly Danny was up and at the door, peering out and marvelling at the paleness and shock on both Kono and Chin's faces. Before him stood a woman with dark, ebony hair that was pulled into a tight neat bun atop her head. The pristine naval uniform complimented her sleek, curved figure and showed just a hint of her defined yet obscured muscles. Danny's face fell as her head turned round to face him so she was leaning over her shoulder; revealing a beautiful, outlined face, soft pink lips and dark, intimidating eyes.

Danny's breath caught in his throat as she turned to face him fully, a smile cracking across her flawless complexion. Her teeth sparkled pure enamel white as she nodded her head to him but she obviously noticed Danny's gripping fear and her smile morphed into a concerned frown.

"Danny? Is everything okay?" she said gently, stepping forward and holding her arm out as he swayed unsteadily and backed slightly away.

"Oh my god…Catherine, what are you doing here?" Danny choked out; his voice but a harsh, desperate whisper.

Catherine glanced nervously back to Kono and Chin who both wore the same devastated expression.

"I got shore leave early and decided to surprise Steve. He wasn't at his house and so I reckoned he was here…has something happened?"

"I-I totally forgot…I-I meant to call you but…"Danny stammered, running his hands through his messy blond hair for what felt like the millionth time that day.

Catherine's eyes darkened and tears welled in her eyes as the realisation dawned upon her and she staggered back. Her breathing was more laboured and ragged and her voice had turned emotional and quiet as she spoke.

"Something's happened to Steve, hasn't it? Is he okay? Where is he?"

Something in Danny's heart panged at the perplexed look on her face and the despondency in her words and he found himself unable to talk for what felt like an eternity. His throat felt constricted as his brain froze, trying to come up with a logical and comprehensive answer but he felt completely lost. Finally his foggy mind cleared and the one thought filled his mind.

"It's my fault…it's all my fault Catherine. I-I should have backed him up…I should have seen it coming. It was just too easy…"

Catherine rushed forward, smothering Danny in a firm and demonstrative embrace, her fingers clinging tensely to the back of his shirt and allowing him to rest his head on her shoulder.

"I know, Danny, I know…I'm sure it's not your fault. Just tell me what happened?" she was softer now though her tone was still thick and passionate as they consoled one another in a mutual longing for someone they both cared for deeply.

Danny eventually pulled back and nodded his head, gesturing toward the office door and flashing the others a reassuring glance.

"I think we both need to sit down for this."


	9. Chapter 9

**So I got mixed reviews for the last Chapter and I learned a lot of people really dislike Catherine and a few of you love her. I personally am with the haters because so far I hate every female character save Gracie because of varying levels of annoyance. However I decided to include her because despite her uselessness, she is an important part of Steve's life and I do think they're quite cute together (with a little vomit on the side) but I really, REALLY hate OC's and I never read fanfics with any OC's. She also has a role in saving Steve that made my life easier, especially since I'm trying to stick to the dream as much as possible. Please keep reviewing as I save every single one you send and I adore them no matter if they're negative or positive. If you like my writing please read my other fanfic's though maybe not my Avenger's one because that was a stupid dare with my friend and you're opinions of my writing will fall dramatically…ah, please don't kill me, I ramble sorry xxx **

_Danny eventually pulled back and nodded his head, gesturing toward the office door and flashing the others a reassuring glance._

"_I think we both need to sit down for this."_

When Steve awoke he was still on his back and his mouth was as dry as a desert in summer at midday. His throat was raw and spikes of pain flared as he groaned in an attempt to clear his aching head. As he shifted a sharp, clawing pain ravaged up his arms and wrists and he bit through his lip in an attempt to stifle a scream. The blood tasted heavy and metallic in his mouth but despite the disgusting salty taste it was nice to have some liquid in his mouth so he sucked it as he tried to submerge the burning pain.

The strap around his chin cut down into his neck but Steve ignored as he gasped in horror as he caught a glimpse of his wrist. They were bloody and when he flinched away from the injuries in repulsion he saw fresh beads of blood slowly bubble around the wound and dribble down his arm. The sensation tickled his skin which made him shiver and brought another wave of pain as his wrist rubbed against the leather restraints slightly above the gory mess. Bile rose in Steve's throat as he realised what was running through his skin.

_The bastard had attached bolts through his wrists._

The heaviness of the metal as it grinded against the bones in his arm and squeezed all the nerves and muscles in his wrists. The agony was excruciating and Steve whimpered in fright as he examined the wounds, just managing to see that it emerged on the underside of his skin. They went all the way through. Steve tried to stop the tears welling in his eyes but the pure torment and misery made a couple of hot tears streak down his cheeks. Blinking them back, Steve tipped his head toward the large metal door opposite. There were hushed whispers outside and Steve was certain they now knew he was awake. Within a few moments, the bulky door creaked open and banged vociferously on the wall as it swung round to reveal a human shadow, bathed in bright light from behind them but Steve didn't need to see his face to identify him.

_Wo Fat was back._

The man strode in, his footsteps echoing off the hollowing walls and Steve struggled to straighten his face and expel all his tumbling emotions. Steve closed his eyes, breathing deeply and imagining he was lying beside Catherine in his comfy, soft bed on his feather light mattress but the cold, stiff metal under his back was ruining the delusion.

"Don't' fall asleep again McGarrett, I have been rather impatient to continue with another of our sessions." Wo Fat said softly, his voice hovering just above Steve's head.

For a few moments Steve wondered whether or not he should open his eyes but the worry that Wo Fat would realise he was breaking and take advantage of his weakness made Steve's stomach churn and he reluctantly cracked open his eyes and glared at Wo Fat's smug face.

"Do you ever get tired of hearing your own voice?" Steve quipped but it was somewhat ruined by his raspy voice that made him sound just as fragile as he felt.

Wo Fat chuckled "Surely you know Psychological torture, Commander?" he leaned in closer so he was whispering into Steve's ear "Every time you fall unconscious I want you to hear my voice in your head, whispering and cackling at you so that you feel like you're going insane."

Steve knew better to reply to the taunt and he was also afraid to show that he actually believed that Wo Fat was getting to him, driving him crazy. Danny and the team had to be close; he had to stay focus.

_He had to survive._

Wo Fat drew away, gesturing toward the still open doorway again and two men emerged, carrying a camcorder and tall, large tricorder. They spent a few minutes setting up in the corner so that the lens was pointed directly at Steve. It all felt very final, and Steve wondered whether this was Wo Fat's endgame, the final moments of the once great Steven J. McGarrett. But in Steve's mind, he wasn't great; he was just some guy, no hero. Sure, he liked to think people admired him to an extent, looked up to him as a role model. However he wanted to show people that even after all the turmoil, you could still make something of your life with a little determination. He wanted to show little Gracie that if she wanted something she could make it happen, whatever it was, however hard it would be to achieve; that she could just grind her teeth and swallow her pain and just climb, all the way to the top of that metaphorical mountain. Then she could start all over again with a bigger one, a steeper one. With a father like Danno, Steve was certain that no matter what, she would always overcome the problems of life, always have a family, a home; even if her Uncle Steve wasn't there to watch her grow up, go to university and meet the man of her dreams.

Steve thought of Catherine, whether she would miss him or just move on and find someone else; whether they could have really been…something. Was he wrong for not committing? For not yelling his undying love for her from every rooftop when he had the chance? But that just wasn't Steve, Catherine knew that. He was a man of the people, always doing things not because he believed he needed to but because the people needed him to. A duty, an obligation to sacrifice whatever was necessary to help those around him, save the lives that needed saving, protect the people who deserved protection.

Steve scolded himself for thinking so pessimistically for not only being so self-absorbed but for giving in so easily, just accepting this torture as if it was his destiny to die right here, right now. So he had bolts driven through his wrists and had been carved like a turkey at Thanksgiving, so what? He was Steven 'SuperSEAL' McGarrett and there was nothing on heaven or earth that would stop him getting back to his home, his Ohana. This was serious. Wo Fat could torture and beat and bleed him till Hell froze over but it wouldn't make a lick of difference, because no matter what happened he was going to survive this.

Wo Fat appeared in his line of vision again and Steve set his jaw as the table beneath him tilted so he was slightly more upright. In the man's hand was a cloth and when Steve looked to the men flanking the monster he could see the glinting water as it sloshed in the red plastic bucket.

Wo Fat chuckled coyly "Ever been water-boarded before Commander McGarrett?"

Steve straightened his face and stared up at the ceiling without a word as the flannel was placed over his mouth and the bucket tipped onto him. No matter what; he would not satisfy Wo Fat and let his antics get to him.

_Steve was not going to die. Not yet, not ever._

**I know water-boarding is a little more unoriginal than bolts through wrists and I do know all the stuff about how he would hit arteries and veins etcetera etcetera…but just please imagine around it again, it is based on a badass TV show after all. Morgan xxx **


	10. Chapter 10

**Please keep reviewing guys I love hearing from you. I apologise if I offended any of you by saying I don't like Catherine or some of the other female characters it's just my personal opinion and I accept all of your arguments. I generally don't like female main characters for some reason, I don't know why seeing as I am a girl but…you know, just life. Also sorry to my fans who don't like torture and so only read Danny chapters, next Steve chapter shouldn't involve any torture so if you want to try and read that and also beware this is one of those torture reveal chapters so Danny will see what has happened to Steve since last time. That's all I have to say. Love you guys. Morgan xxx**

_Steve was not going to die. Not yet, not ever._

Danny stood over the interactive table, staring at the evidence but nothing new jumped out at him. No patterns or new leads; just a few pages of unrelated information that was completely meaningless. With a sigh, Danny put his head in his hands and tried to dispel the pounding headache that made all of his thoughts just abstract mush.

_He had to be missing something. A minute detail from some buried document._

A groan escaped his lips as he recounted his explanation of events to Catherine. All things considered it had actually gone quite well. Catherine didn't end up in hysterics or fainting and unlike Danny she hadn't vomited when she saw the picture of Steve after the torture. Afterwards she had left to get some air-shortly followed by Kono-and hadn't come back since. Danny reckoned she had absolved to pursue her own line of inquiry. Hopefully she would have more luck than he was.

It was growing dark and Danny gingerly laced his fingers through his messy blond hair now sticky with sweat and wished that someone was here; he could have used the company. The feeling of loneliness was slowly chewing at his gut and Danny longed for someone to talk to, to just relax with. Danny stumbled into Steve's office and lay down on his couch. It was cool in the room compared to the stuffiness of the main area and Danny revelled in the soft breeze from the air conditioning unit somewhere above him. He closed his eyes, easing into the comfortable, pliable leather and rested; allowing his breathing to slow and deepen, and his mind to clear.

Danny was awoken suddenly from his exhausted slumber by a frantic buzzing in his pocket. Sliding it out, Danny squinted at the screen and blinked away the bleariness of interrupted sleep. It was Grace. With barely a hesitation, Danny thumbed the answer button and raised the mobile to his ear.

"Heya Monkey, how ya feeling?"

"_I'm okay Danno. How are you?"_ Grace's innocent voice drifted quietly through the speakers.

"Danno's okay, baby. What are you doing up this late?" Danny asked gently, analysing the intricacies of Steve's office ceiling.

Grace paused for a moment before replying _"Don't tell Mommy or Stan but I stayed up after bedtime…"_

Danny sat up, moaning quietly as he stretched his stiff limbs "Sleep is really important honey and you have school tomorrow."

"_I know Danno, I'm sorry."_ again she fell silent before she whispered _"Have you found Uncle Steve yet?"_

Danny bit his lip anxiously, uncertain how to reply "Not yet Gracie…but we will."

"_Promise_?"

"Promise."

The phone bleeped noisily, signalling another incoming call and Danny cussed sadly before sighing.

"I have to go now Grace, I have work. You need to sleep okay? Danno loves you."

"_I love you too, Daddy."_ Grace breathed and then the call cut off and Danny answered the other one briskly with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Williams."

A panic voice replied _"Danny, its Fong. I'm sending you a web address; it should arrive on the table. It's Steve…and you're not going to like it."_

Danny leapt to his feet-ignoring his aching muscles- sprinting back to the collection of monitors and opening the link that had popped up on the screen. A live video feed flashed up and Danny gulped in shock.

Three men stood around a large silver table that was tilted slightly back. A heavily bandaged figure was lying restrained upon it, large black-like circles in their wrists. There was a horrendous sound of choking and coughing as one of the men poured water from a bucket over the victims face that was half hidden beneath a piece of cloth. The figure writhed desperately as water flowed over them and down their body, forming an ever spreading puddle on the floor beneath their elevated feet. It took Danny only a second to recognise Wo Fat amongst the other goons looking incredibly pleased with himself and grinning at the camera as if he could see Danny's face on the other side.

The second thing Danny was drawn to were the marks on Steve's wrists and he shuddered as he recognised the heavy bolts protruding from his skin. Not only could he see how disgusting they looked but Danny was imagining the agony Steve must be in even as he gasped for breath as his lungs filled with liquid and he started to drown. There was a muffled sound and Danny lifted the phone back to his ear however his eyes never left the screen.

"_-nny, Danny! You there! Please answer me!"_ Fong yelled down the phone, his voice desperate and flustered.

"I-I'm here Fong, where is..._this_…from? Can you track the source?" Danny asked as a scarce whimper.

Fong seemed to calm slightly at the sound of Danny's voice _"No, the web address changes every ten seconds and is travelling down around a hundred different routers. There's no way to tell where it's coming from…I can't even stop the stream_."

"There has to be something we can do!" Danny screamed, his hands curling into aggravated fists "Absolutely anything Fong!"

"_I'm sorry Danny,"_ Fong said quietly _"There is absolutely nothing we can do but watch."_

Danny panted harshly, wiping the terrified tears from his eyes as he watched the torture continue on screen and the sickening sounds blare around the office.

"_There's something else…"_Fong murmured sorrowfully _"Over a thousand people are watching this video live, and more are joining by the second…by tomorrow, everyone's going to know about this."_

Danny gagged, a strangled groan forming in his throat as he cursed once more and stood back at the prolonged horror on the screen as he watched his friend slowly dying, slowly breaking. He was overcome with a throng of emotion as he watched Wo Fat leave Steve's side and approach the screen, a giddy smile plastered on his face so big that he looked like he was a child at Christmas.

"_Enjoy Detective Williams. This is only Day Two."_

**A bit of a sick, demented ending but I thought it was fitting with the current level of tragedy that's been going on this fic. I apologise to anyone who hates these torture scenes but I needed to make it clear had badly this is both affecting Steve and Danny and although Steve is physically suffering, Danny isn't faring much better psychologically.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Loving the reviews! I'm off school sick today and for some reason resolved to dispel my pounding headache by continuing the story so if I make more mistakes than normal, please be a little lenient. I was however allowed to watch like four episodes of H50 from my new first season box set that my best friend bought me for my recent birthday.**

"_Enjoy Detective Williams. This is only Day Two."_

Steve's breathing was raspy and laboured, his head rolling limply on his chest as the men around him turned off the camera and packed up for a few hours. Wo Fat had left as soon as they were done and Steve was too weak to be particularly smart assed to his helpers in true McGarrett style so he resolved to just rest quietly and try to clear his burning lungs. Sure, Steve had been water boarded before-it was a typical exercise for SEAL's when they learnt about torture-but it didn't make it any less uncomfortable and though Steve would never admit it, frightening. He was recovering faster than most would because of his ability to hold his breath for a long period of time and his extreme level of fitness but the ache still was discomforting as he struggled to suck in precious air.

The two goons were just cleaning up the pool of water glinting at Steve's feet and he lifted his head slightly to observe them but saw no opportunity to escape and resigned back into his restraints, trying to bury the pain in his limbs. Being an active person the restricted movement meant that he was in increasing discomfort and his muscles were stiffening and protesting at the stillness. One of the men nodded to the other and briskly left the room while the other tugged the 'torture tool' cart past Steve's head and wheeled it beside him, watching Steve warily as he organised the utensils in an obvious order. As he wiped down a thin scalpel, it fumbled in his fingers and clattered onto the floor. The man bent down, so he disappeared behind the cart and Steve stretched his fingers out, clutching at another knife and hiding it underneath his arm as the man rose again. The fool didn't notice anything missing and instead pushed the handcart back into the shadows and smirked smugly at Steve, before turning away and walking out the room with a definitive slam of the door.

Steve held his breath for a few seconds as he listened for movement or any sign that someone was about to enter then uncovered the blade and rubbed it against the thinnest part of the leather manacles. He lay there cutting for what seemed like hours till finally he deemed it as weak enough and tugged in the fraying fabric. It broke with a soft snap and Steve had to bite on his tongue not to laugh out loud so just grinned in satisfaction. Testing his muscles and wincing at the pressure of the bolt in his arm he reached over and undid the latch on the other restraint before reaching down to both ankles. The heavy metal embedded in his wrists weighed them done and the unnatural sluggish feeling was both excruciating and disconcerting as Steve tried to swallow the pain and continue with his improvised escape plan.

Finally free, Steve took a minute to test his taut muscles and then scampered silently over to the door, resting his ear against it and listening to every acute sound. There was at least one guard outside but by the quietness of the sounds, he was facing away from the door and Steve decided he had very little time. Mustering up his last reserves of strength and slowing his breathing, Steve tentatively opened the door, careful not to alert the man to his wakefulness. Fortunately the door opened without a sound despite its size and Steve edged closer to his enemy. With a swift, fluid movement, he managed to grasp the other man around the neck with his forearm in a powerful choke hold and squeezed with his remaining might. The man flailed and tried to kick away but somehow Steve held on and eventually the man fell limp in Steve's grasp. Ignoring the flares of hot agony across his entire body, Steve dragged the limb figure back into the room and searched him thoroughly but only discovered a small cell phone in his trouser pocket. Steve took it, leaning out of the doorway and checking for any other danger before quickly hobbling down the empty concrete hallway.

Finding a corner, Steve ducked into the small alcove and praised the heavens when he saw the bars of signal on the mobile's screen. Dialling his partner's number as fast as possible, Steve steadied his breathing and peered down the hallway as a number of loud voices erupted from back the way he had come and Steve was now certain they had discovered he was missing. There wasn't much time. After what felt like an eternity a tired, stressed voice that was blissfully familiar crackled down the line.

"Williams."

"Danny, its Steve, look I haven't got much time…I escaped from the room but I doubt I'll be able to make it out of here, you need to trace this number!" Steve whispered hurriedly as heavy footsteps made the air vibrate along with the sound of loading guns.

"Oh my God… Steve! I-I saw…and I thought…I'm tracing the call now, just hang in there buddy!" Danny's voice was emotional and flustered and for some reason it made Steve smile for the first time in two days.

A sudden thought triggered in Steve's mind and he sighed sadly "Danno…if I don't make it-"

"No Steven!" Danny interrupted incredulously "We are going to find you and we are going to save you! You hear me babe? Even if it kills me, I am going to walk in there-put a bullet in Wo Fat's brain-and drag you out…no way you're giving up on me now!"

Steve chuckled at the familiar 'rant' tone as his knees buckled and he slowly slid down the wall behind him; settling in an upright seated position with his legs straight in front of him. Steve plucked at the white gauze wrapped around his chest and grimaced as the pain sprang at him again.

"I know Danno, I know…"Steve uttered breathlessly "But if I don't, tell Gracie that I'm sorry and I wish I could have been there to see her grow up and that she had a brilliant Dad. Catherine needs to know that I love her, and I wish it didn't have to end like this. Please tell Kono and Chin that they've been the greatest friends a guy could wish for…and Danny?"

"Yeah Steve?"

"Thanks. For everything. I couldn't have wished for a better partner; it's been an honour serving with you."

Steve saluted, despite the fact that Danny couldn't see the heartfelt gesture and looked up gingerly as a group of heavily-armed men rounded the corner and approached menacingly. The last thing Steve could hear as he was dragged away -back towards his personal Hell- were Danny's frantic cries down the phone as the men smashed the device on the floor and severed the connection.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys for so many lovely reviews and I feel like they have been the best of all the Chapters. Please keep saying how you think and I'm glad you all feel very emotionally attached to the events in the story and I'm so happy you guys love my cliff hangers.**

_The last thing Steve could hear as he was dragged away -back towards his personal Hell- were Danny's frantic cries down the phone as the men smashed the device on the floor and severed the connection._

Danny screamed down the phone even though he knew Steve was gone until his voice was hoarse and his throat was raw. Finally Danny fell silent and dropped his phone onto the floor in a mixture of devastation and anger as he tried to stop the shudders running up and down his body. That could have been the last time Danny ever hear his partner-his best friend-speak to him. Steve's voice had sounded so weak, so desperate and meaningful that it had almost broken Danny's heart, especially when he had told Danny his final goodbyes, as if he knew it was the end. Like it was his time.

Suddenly Danny was thrown from his despairing trance as Chin slammed his hand down on the table, his face conveying the boiling anger like lava that swelled within him. Danny stepped cautiously toward him and Chin moved back from the interactive table and ran his fingers through his slick black hair.

"I lost it…we were so close…so damn close!" Chin yelled, tugging at his hair as he span round and avoided eye contact with Danny. Pacing, Chin turned back around a bared his teeth, his breathing harsh and upset as he gestured at Danny.

"It cut out before I could get an exact location, all I know is he's somewhere on the East side and likely underground."

Nails drew blood in Danny's palms as he dug them into his skin in frustration and bit down hard on the inside of his cheek. He was speechless and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find the words to express his disappointment or to console his friend who was obviously riddled with guilt as he stared at the image on the monitor; just a large area of the east side highlighted. For a few minutes they just stood where they were, taking their own time to sort through their unguarded emotions and just providing a sense of togetherness and reminding each of them they were not alone when suddenly Catherine and Kono came hurrying through the doors.

"I think I found him!" Catherine yelled excitedly, rushing to the interactive table and typing in commands.

Chin and Danny were instantly out of their reverie and joining her by the table joyfully.

"What? How?" Danny questioned hopefully.

Catherine didn't look up as she worked "I called in a few favours with some friends in Interpol. They told me that they've been looking into a bunker on the East side of the island because the Yakuza have recently taken a great interest in it and a lot of action has being down there in the last couple of months. A few big names have showed up in the area and they have been initiating countless stings to try and find out what was going down. Contacted a friend and he told me they had an undercover operative down at the base working as a guard and a messenger, they've been sending Intel on the layout of the building and from the looks of things it appeared to be a kind of prison block. Some of the supplies sent there included some dangerous chemicals and an assortment of knives and restraint devices."

A log of equipment flashed up on screen with a list of images and other documents and Danny examined them thoroughly as he listened to Catherine.

"So, everyone reckoned there was going to be a big hostage deal, and when your mysterious was taken, it was assumed they were the target. However, if they went storming in there, months of undercover work would be flushed away and they've had to make sure that there is actually someone being held there. According to their man on the inside, someone was locked inside two days ago along with an Asian man he couldn't identify. Until now…"

The image of Wo Fat hauling a man with a bag over his head into the entrance of a heavily disguised and armed bunker flashed on screen and Danny growled in disgust as he recognised Steve's tattoo on the victim's arm.

"So why aren't Interpol going in?" Chin asked concernedly "Surely now they know someone's there they have to move in?"

Kono sighed and Catherine and her exchanged a look before she glanced back to Chin "Without knowing who the prisoner was it was deemed as to dangerous. If they ended up saving another mobster or their family member the whole operation would go down over nothing. They didn't want to risk it."

"But surely they would've heard that Steve was taken right?" Danny queried incredulously, gesturing toward the image "I mean, he was kidnapped instead of the hostage, so they would of known about that?"

Catherine's face darkened and her slender fingers flitted over the screen to reveal another picture of a man exiting a limousine.

_Governor Sam Denning._

"My friend told me they were being updated on the situation by the Governor," Catherine said steely "He never told them about the exchange, or that Steve was abducted…he falsified some record of a report that 5-0 had recovered our VIP on his way to the complex."

"Son of a-" Danny slammed his hands on the table "I'm going to kill him."

Kono walked around and put a hand on Danny's shoulder "First we get Steve; then we make the Governor pay."

Danny laughed mirthlessly as he pushed toward the exit and headed for the gun lockers, the others following closely on his heels.

"Oh, he is going to do more than just pay…he's gonna wish he never pissed me off."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the fantastic reviews I got for the last chapter and although I hate to say it and we are a few chapters away, we are coming to an end. So, I was wondering if you guys would like me to start another different fic as soon as this one is completed and what you guys would be interested in? Just wanted your opinions and keep reviewing xxx Morgan xxx**

"_Oh, he is going to do more than just pay…he's gonna wish he never pissed me off."_

Steve didn't bother fighting as he was dragged back to his cell, he knew it was futile and there was no point in getting more injured; he was already weak and he couldn't risk being crippled because of his instinctual stubbornness. The light receded as they returned deeper into the concrete Hell and Steve just allowed himself to be lead into the room again and attached back to the dreaded table. The broken leather was replaced and tightened to an unbearable level till Steve felt his blood supply being constricted and hands becoming slightly numb. The neck restraint was the only manacle not made tighter; for fear that Steve would become desperate enough to actually strangle himself purposefully on the stiff fabric. Steve was almost tempted by the idea, perhaps as a possible escape plan; though more of a disguise of his escape rather than him actually going home in a body bag. He couldn't do that to the others, it wasn't fair when he still had the slimmest chance of escape; he had to trust in their abilities, just like he always had and probably always will.

One of the guards finished securing his ankles and straightened up, driving a fist solidly into Steve's stomach. Steve coughed and gasped for air as he writhed, his back arching as the overwhelming pain flowed into his brain and short-circuited. Fresh blood dripped down as the newly stitched cuts split open and the goon smiled conceitedly, wiping his bloody hands on his friend's shirt as they cackled cruelly and left the room. Wo Fat appeared in the doorway a moment later and condescending frown on his face, an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"My, my Commander, I am disappointed. Is my hospitality not good enough for you McGarrett?" Wo Fat tutted humorously "Not only that but it was a rather pathetic strategy, not worthy of a man such as yourself; you should be ashamed of yourself."

"Go. To. Hell." Steve wheezed breathlessly as he transferred his weight slightly to ease the pressure off his shoulders and back from being hauled back.

"Now, now Steve, that's no way to talk to your host." Wo Fat turned to the door and beckoned for someone to enter.

Another man came in-looking rather sheepish for a member of the Yakuza- carrying a glass syringe filled with a clear liquid that looked so harmless it unsettled Steve. Looks seemed to always be deceiving where he was involved. The man handed the syringe into Wo Fat's outstretched hand and quickly ducked out the room when Wo Fat nodded in silent gratification and showed his dismissal. Steve half wanted the gut to stay, just to feel like he wasn't the focus of Wo Fat's interest but bit his tongue and eyed the man suspiciously as he again loomed over him, keeping the plunger directly in Steve's line of sight.

"This…" Wo Fat said slowly, gently shaking the needle "…is a one of my favourite methods of torture and I thought it would fit in nicely after you last water-based incident. It is a rare chemical that when injected into the human body in its liquid form-such as this one-creates the effect of burning from the inside out. From what I hear it's like having molten mercury in your veins and it's not at all a pleasant experience…it'll be fun to see how someone who has been trained to survive torture fares against something as powerful and painful as this."

Steve sucked in a tense breath and panted hard as the needle plunged into his skin, sending a sharp searing pain through his arm as it pricked the vein beneath forcefully. As Wo Fat's fingers pushed down on the end, there was a squeezing sensation in Steve's arm and he could feel the cool liquid trickled into his blood and merge with it. The coolness lingered there for a moment then burst into a raging fire with an excruciating agony that threatened to overwhelm Steve in just a few mere seconds. Steve inhaled sharply, his muscles all contracting at once and it felt like his whole body was tearing himself apart of its own accord, everything convulsing and spasming wildly. The lack of control was frightening and Steve had to fight as hard as he could not to scream or beg as the pain began to increase and climax.

Vision drifting, Steve was vaguely aware that Wo Fat was still stood there, watching him in an entertained silence as Steve wriggled and juddered agitatedly as the poison in his system rushed around his body; shocking every nerve and overwhelming every single organ in his body. Steve prayed that the agony would end soon as he was seized by another restless fit that lasted long into the night. He barely slept, his subconscious filled with delusions and hallucinations that almost left him spiralling into insanity. Time lost all meaning as Steve was swallowed in a shield of paranoia and fantasies of his Ohana, reliving old memories both haunting and brilliant. The feeling was both breath taking and killer and Steve didn't know if he wanted to the torment to end or for the bliss to be everlasting.

_For the first time in Steve's life he was truly at Death's door, hanging over the edge; and he didn't care._

**Sorry this Chapter is quite short…I've never had writer's block before so I'm putting it down to illness, stress and the fact that this is the 13****th**** Chapter (yes, I am that superstitious), so I really apologise…please forgive me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So a lot of you want me to write another fic and I already have an idea lined up so I'll write up the first Chapter soon, post it then I'll add the title in one of these little description/note things at the top or bottom of each Chapter so I can continue hopefully entertaining and enthralling all of you. Really hot at my house so I've been in my swimming pool a lot and it is not at all typical British weather down here and I'm actually spending most of my time in a bikini finally. Okay so this Chapter is basically saving Steve, or at least the first part of that. Enjoy and please review. xxx Morgan xxx**

_For the first time in Steve's life he was truly at Death's door, hanging over the edge; and he didn't care._

Danny tried to quieten his thumping heart as he lay on his stomach behind a line of green foliage, staring at the entrance of the concrete bunker, hidden deep in the Hawaiian jungle just before eleven pm. There was a surprising amount of activity outside and it looked like some kind of security check obviously as a result of Steve's near escape and everyone seemed to be on high alert. Chin shifted next to Danny, the leaves rustling slightly as he activated his radio and glanced around at the HPD officers positioned around them.

"Everyone in position?" Chin breathed as he gestured for everyone to slowly rise and Danny slid his gun from the holster at his waist with a sharp nod "On my mark."

Danny tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he imagined what they were going to be greeted with.

_Were the bad guys nervous because they had killed Steve and they were worried that they would be hunted down or because he was still alive and they didn't want a pissed off Navy SEAL escaping and his super elite team coming after them seeking revenge?_

Chin's hand tapped Danny's shoulder and he snapped back into the present, flashing Chin a grim and hopefully reassuring smile that wasn't reflected in his eyes. For a moment Chin just crouched there -with his hand on his weapon- looking intently at Danny in obvious concern as he saw past the weak façade, before deciding he needed to get this over with and signalled for the raid to begin.

Chaos erupted around them as HPD and 5 0 emerged from the tree line screaming warnings as they fanned out and took cover. The goons froze dumbstruck for a moment before all Hell broke loose and the sound of gunshots filled the still humid air and sent birds surging from their nests and creatures skittering through the undergrowth. It was a full out gunfight but the Wo Fat's men were clearly and totally outnumbered, outgunned and unprepared for such a fierce onslaught and most either went down or scarpered into the brush, chased by dogs and armed officers.

Danny had taken down around five men with deadly accuracy that came with an unpleasant amount of practice and soon he had his back against the wall next to the large door to the complex; Duke just over his shoulder and Kono opposite, her gun lowered as she acknowledged she was ready and threw open the door. Surging in, the three of them checked each room they came across and watched their corners, occasionally meeting a couple of fools running for the exits and taking them out. They could still hear sporadic gunfire from outside but it was quietening and it was blatant that the fight was almost over.

Without warning a door burst open and Wo Fat tore out, firing behind at them so that Danny had to slide to cover as bullets pinged into the walls around him, spraying him in thick dust. Kono protested as Danny rolled out from behind the corner and sprinted after Wo Fat full pelt, intent on catching the bastard.

_He's not getting away this time. Not after this._

The corridors seemed to elongate as he chased down the monster, catching himself on the walls as he darted around the sharp corners. They lost Kono somewhere in the concrete maze but Danny never let himself slip or slow and always kept Wo Fat in his deadly sights as they continued to run even after his knee panged with agony and Danny was certain he'd torn the muscle again. Adrenaline was pumping furiously through Danny's body as Wo Fat slammed into a door and careered out into the night sky, Danny closely following on his heels. Wo Fat was forced to slow as they broke through into the jungle and the ground became harder to navigate and more dangerous, littered with fallen branches and twisting vines.

The Asian stumbled and Danny seized his chance and pushed himself to jump forward, tackling Wo Fat and sending them both tumbling down a small embankment. Danny leapt onto the man as they jostled to gain control and tried to subdue one another in a desperate fight for survival. Falling back as Wo Fat planted his feet in Danny's rib cage and pushed him back, Danny spotted his gun lying a few metres away from him and scrambled for it. Wo Fat-also spotting the weapon-dived for it as well and the two men collided, grasping the sleek firearm between them. Wrestling for control they exchanged a few heavy hits and Danny was thrown backwards as Wo Fat's head connected with his nose and blood sprayed up, his nose flaring with agony and sending his sprawling across the ground on his back.

Wo Fat stood up triumphantly, clutching at his side and blood trickling down from a large gash above his left eye and aimed the gun at Danny's heart with a quick click.#

"So Detective, here we are…" Wo Fat panted, his chest rising and falling as he tried to collect his exhausted breath.

Danny said nothing, just glared angrily at the man as the man cocked the gun with a smile of amusement.

"It seems this is our last encounter Detective Williams, it has been a pleasure." Wo Fat chuckled wickedly "Shame you won't get to be there when McGarrett dies all alone, trapped in the darkness. I wonder how little Gracie will react…don't worry, I'll send some flowers to your funeral, maybe organise little Gracie to be picked up by one of my acquaintances in the sex trade. Little white girls like that, cost a fortune-"

With a roar of pure anger, Danny threw himself forward, swinging his leg out in a move that Steve had taught him and knocking Wo Fat's legs from underneath him, so he impacted hard on the ground. A gunshot echoed and Danny felt the bullet graze across his arm as he snatched the weapon from Wo Fat's weakened grip and turned it around, instinctively squeezing the trigger. The bullet hit Wo Fat in the chest and for what felt like an eternity they were both fixated on the steadily spreading crimson stain on Wo Fat's shirt. Finally Wo Fat looked up into Danny's glowering eyes and gasped-breathing his final breath-before he crumpled onto the bed of plants and was still.

Danny just stood there for a few minutes-stock still-staring at the prone figure and in awe of his actions. The gun was still held out in front of him and Danny shook his head in an attempt to clear the distracting furious thoughts and shoved the firearm back into its holster. With a final glance at the body, Danny released a sigh of relief as he limped back the way he had come.

_Now he could save Steve._


	15. Chapter 15

**Glad everyone is okay with me killing Wo Fat, I was a little worried everyone would be outraged that I killed the main bad guy but to be honest, I couldn't let him get away with what I had him do to Steve. So here it is: the long awaited Danny and Steve reunion. Please enjoy and review.**

_Now he could save Steve._

Loud noises echoed in the darkness that shrouded Steve from the pain of consciousness and he tried to cling to the calm silence of the shadows of his mind. Soon the banging permeated the darkness and he could hear shouting and footsteps rushing past him, whipped away by an invisible wind. There was a loud clanging and Steve knew it was very near because it dragged him from his pleasant sleep back into his own body. His entire body felt like it was on fire and his blood was like hot magma through his veins. The agony had subsided from before but it was still excruitating and Steve half wanted to just give up but something about the sounds gave him hope and deep in his heart he knew it was over. The suffering was ending; he could finally rest. A cool, smooth hand pressed against his cheek and he hear a familiar, soft voice whisper his name over and over, becoming louder each time.

_Kono._

Steve tried to speak but it just came out as a strangled groan that sent spikes of pain up his raw throat. The voice shushed him and he could feel fingers prying at the restraint around his neck and tearing at the bindings around his ankles and wrists. When they eventually came free, a smile spread across Steve's face at the freedom even as he tipped forward and almost toppled off the dreaded, metal table. Strong arms grabbed him rather tentatively and he was slowly lowered to the ground, the voices around his discussing quietly about being careful.

A hot tear struck Steve's cheek and he tasted its saltiness and it rolled across his lips and his head was rested in Kono's lap. He didn't have the energy to open his eyes-nor did he particularly want to know he was still in the same room as before-so Steve just lay there quietly, breathing deeply and revelling in the relief that suddenly flooded his body.

_They had found him._

A hand grasped his and somehow Steve recognised it as Chin's even before his teammate began whispering comforting things into his ear and openly praising the Hawaiian spirits and gods above them. Steve licked his dry lips and gently squeezed Chin's hand in gratitude, pleased when Chin's voice began more excited and he told Kono that Steve could hear them. There was another series of murmurs and Steve only half listened as he waited hopefully for the final voice that he so desperately wanted to hear.

Finally someone slammed down next to him and another person grabbed his other hand with trepidation and he heard harsh panting over him.

"Steve? Can you hear me Steve? Come on partner…its Danno."

Steve cracked his eyes open, blinking as bright light stabbed his eyes and he stared up at the ceiling blearily. A bruised and battered face hovered over him, the blond hair-usually so meticulous-stood up, unkempt and dirty. The gleam in Danny's eyes as he realised Steve was awake almost made Steve laugh, but the searing pain in his chest made it sound more like a grated cough.

"Hey Danno, what took you so long?" Steve rasped, letting his lips twist in a relieved smile.

Danny laughed, his voice thick with unshed tears "You know…traffic is terrible in the pineapple-infested hellhole."

Chin and Kono sniggered as Steve continued "You look terrible Danny, did you get shot again?"

Danny looked down toward his arm and chuckled "Yes actually, and all your fault partner. Why do I always get shot saving your ass?"

"What happened to Wo Fat?"

"He…"Danny glanced at Chin and Kono, who both held the same curious expression "Won't bother us ever again SuperSEAL. Now let's just worry about how horrendous you look and find a reasonable and trustworthy doctor to fix you right up."

Steve nodded gently "I'm sorry Danny."

"What for?"

"For not following the plan." Steve ground out with an amused smile.

Danny waved him off "How could I expect you to ever do as I ask? Anyway you and I have to go see two very pretty girls."

"Grace and Catherine?"

"You got it, partner."

Danny stood up a little and craned his neck as paramedics rushed into the room and shoved Chin aside, Kono running her fingers comfortingly through Steve's sweaty hair.

"And Danny?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Thanks for saving me…all of you." Steve whispered, tilting his head to look at his teammates as the paramedics placed an oxygen mask over his face.

"Anytime McGarrett, now let those people do their jobs. I'll ride in the ambulance with you while Kono and Chin deal with stuff here and meet us at the hospital."

"_Okay Danno." Steve breathed as he relaxed into an exhausted sleep, the image of his amazing team embedded on his eyelids and a relieved tear trickling down his cheek._


	16. Chapter 16

**So this is kind of like the final official chapter where we find out what Danny's going to do with Governor Denning, 'cause I know so many of you were excited for the kind of revenge thing. I'm probably going to do an epilogue or something of a little bit afterwards. I have a new kind of sequel story called 'Separated' so please if you like this story, please look it up. I've only posted one chapter and so far there hasn't been anything too exciting yet but there will be excitement and whump! Perhaps not quite as unnatural as drills and bolts through wrists but…well you know me, stuff will go down.**

_Okay Danno." Steve breathed as he relaxed into an exhausted sleep, the image of his amazing team embedded on his eyelids and a relieved tear trickling down his cheek._

Danny was furious. Now that Steve was safely tucked away in bed, placed by his knowledgeable and extremely concerned doctors and medical staff in a medically induced coma whilst they waited to see if the surgery to his wrists was successful and that the drug he had been subjected to was no longer a danger to his body; Danny felt like he could focus on the one thing he had yet to wrap up his unfinished business with.

_Governor Denning._

Danny was nothing if not a man of his word and not even the end of the world would stop him from making the Governor pay for his betrayal. After the experience with Governor Jennings, Danny wouldn't have been surprised if when Steve woke up-and that was a definite when not an if-that he would have serious trust issues with all Governors who followed on, because so far, they had all been treacherous, deceitful bastards. Another flare of anger as he recalled all the events with the Governors over the past two years made Danny bite down even harder on his lip as he paced the hallway outside Steve's room; waiting to hear that his friend was at least stable and it was safe for Danny to leave. Chin and Kono sat nervously beside each other on the floor opposite the door; Kono gnawing feverishly on her polished nails and Chin wiggling his leg impatiently. There was an annoying drumming on the floor and it took Danny a moment for him to realise he was tapping his foot on the floor intolerantly and he immediately leant down on it to stop the oddly annoying sound.

It was deadly quiet and the three teammates jumped out of the skin when the door suddenly swung open and a flushed looking doctor stepped out, shutting the door quietly behind him. The two cousins leapt off the floor in anticipation, halting on either side of Danny and looking at the man in the white coat expectantly. The doctor examined them, squinting tiredly at their worried faces before removing his glasses and wiping them on his coat.

"My name is Doctor Parkinson." the Doctor said calmly, replacing the glasses on his nose "Commander McGarrett is recovering well from his surgery and his blood pressure is already rising back up to normal, safe levels. The toxin in his system seems to have been diluted in his blood stream and doesn't seem to be reacting with any of his neural systems or any of the medication he is receiving. I am concerned about the incisions to his chest and abdomen and it is likely the Commander will have scars for a few years though I suspect they will fade over time and he is being treated for infections and the torn stitches have been replaced. At the moment he is stable though I suggest that you just let him rest for a few hours, any emotional trauma caused by anything may weaken him further and I don't want to risk his life over the after effects of the drug left in his system. I will have a nurse collect you when I deem it safe for visitors and a nurse will be beside him the whole time so he won't wake up alone if the medication doesn't work. We will take him out of the coma tomorrow morning then keep him in for a few days under observation but he should make a full recovery with some therapy."

"Thank you Doctor, we really appreciate this." Chin breathed, taking Parkinson's hand and shaking it exuberantly "Can we stay out here, just in case he wakes up early?"

"I don't see why not but please keep out of the nurses' way and be as quiet as possible." Parkinson responded with a slight smile and nodded toward them before heading off down the corridor.

Danny flashed a grim smile before storming toward the exit, Chin and Kono stood there shocked for a second before Chin gave hurried orders for Kono to stay there and chased Danny down the passageway. Not even sparing the Hawaiian man a glance, Danny rushed past the crowds of people in the A&E area before leaping down the steps and clambering into the Camaro, Chin hot on his heels. Even before Chin had buckled his seatbelt they were squealing through the hospital entrance, sirens blaring and Danny was calling Duke.

"Where are we going, brah?" Chin asked curiously, leaning back into the seat as they swerved around a curve and narrowly missed a line of cars.

"To the Governor's house."

"Ah."

Finally the phone stopped ringing and Duke's familiar voice answered "_Duke. What can I do for you Danny?_"

"I need HPD at the Governor's house ASAP." Danny said coldly, spinning round the next corner with a slight panicked groan passed Chin's lips.

"_Why? Is something wrong?"_

Danny gripped the steering wheel harder making the leather squeak "Damn right something's wrong. Just meet me there."

Not waiting for a reply, Danny ended the call and floored the accelerator just as they came up to the Governor's house and Danny turned aggressively into the driveway, coming to a screeching halt and bolting out the car; not even bothering to shut the car door. Bashing the door in-with a kick that even McGarrett would have been proud of-Danny stormed through the house passed the stunned bodyguards who all recognised him and decided not to intervene. Danny flung open the doors to the Governor's office and came was met with a very shocked looking man in a suit and a frustrated looking Governor.

"Out." Danny demanded coolly, gesturing with a backward thumb for the 'suit man' to leave.

The man seemed happy to oblige after seeing the fierce expression and flashing badge on Danny's waist and Chin had to flatten himself against the door as the man sprinted past in his haste to escape. The Governor watched silently, his face grim and paced out toward Danny.

"Detective Williams." he greeted blankly "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We found Steve."

The Governor smiled though his eyes didn't convey any enthusiasm "Well done, I knew 5 0 could do it."

Danny tilted his head and glared at the black skinned man "Yeah, we could do it. Now turn around and put your hands on your head you bastard."

The Governor sighed but did not protest, resigning to his guilt as Danny approached and Duke surged into the room.

"What's going on?" Duke asked confused as Danny clicked handcuffs tightly over the man's wrists.

"Sam Denning, I'm arresting you on conspiracy of being an accomplice to the kidnap and attempted murder of Commander Steven J. McGarrett."

Duke frowned in bewilderment "Governor?"

The Governor caught Danny's eye and there was a moment of clarification before he turned back to Duke with a sad look.

"It's true. I was involved in Commander McGarrett's kidnapping." he confessed solemnly, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room.

Duke still seem mystified but Danny felt a flare of pride, accomplishment and satisfaction as he shoved the restrained man forward and frogmarched him out the building, Chin grinning behind with equal fulfilment.

"_Book 'em Danno." Chin whispered amusedly behind him and Danny couldn't stop the smile breaking across his face as he pushed the ex-Governor into the back of Duke's patrol car and slammed the door with a sense of finality._


End file.
